Why the Weak are Strong
by Toothless-the-nightfury
Summary: My own series of one shots about the life Hiccup and Toothless have together now. In some, the Vikings can understand Toothless, in others, they can't. Please read, review and most importantly, enjoy!
1. Not So Weak

Hey there!

This is just a short story about when Stoick calls Hiccup a useless Viking – in a kind way because he's not, he's a Dragon Boy (notice 'boy' and not 'tamer'. I don't like to think of the dragons as pets, they are equals to me. God, I sound like I should be preaching :-S).

Anyway, in this, the village of Berk can understand Dragonese, which is written in italics.

So, enjoy!

PS, I promise to update BOANF soon! and**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

******Edit:** Thanks to 'just me' for pointing out some errors in this story, I hope I've found them all know!

**

* * *

**

'Hiccup, we've talked about this before – you can't do physical training because you... can't' stated the large burly man, known as Stoick the Vast, now famous for sitting on a Monstrous Nightmare's neck instead of slicing an axe through it.

'So what are you saying, that I'm not capable of it?' replied the much smaller and surprisingly related boy, standing from his seat at the table in a desperate effort to seem bigger and more imposing on his father, but as he now only just reached Stoick's eye level, it failed miserably.

'Hiccup, don't take this the wrong way, but yes. Look at you, your arms wouldn't be able to pull a bow string let alone swing a hammer – just lifting it like you do in the forge just isn't the same. Your hands are made for inventing and calming dragons, THAT'S what you do.'

'Oh thanks dad. Training.What could happen to me in training?'

'Hiccup, with the rest of your friends in there too you would get hit and even a blunt sword can break bones. I won't have you putting yourself in unnecessary risks.' With that last fact, Stoick stood up, instantly dwarfing Hiccup in his bear fur jacket, looking like nothing more than a stick insect when the two were compared.

'Dad, please. If we were ever invaded, how would I defend myself?' Hiccup begged, standing in front of the door to stop his seemingly uncaring father from leaving.

'The people of Berk would protect you Hiccup, we all owe you our lives and I'm going to start repaying that debt by not letting you hurt yourself.' The two had been at it for at least an hour now, each one putting forth their argument only to have the other say it was meaningless seconds later, so the big black dragon now taking residence in the Haddock house soundlessly paced towards them; accidentally giving Stoick another point to argue. 'Besides, I think Toothless here would stay with you no matter what happened to the rest of us.'

'_Wow Stoick, I must still be dreaming... Did you just say something right?'_

'Stop with all your mic taking beast, I'm trying to stop Hiccup here almost killing himself. Again.'

'_Are you still arguing about that damn training?'_asked Toothless, tempted to return to his bed sensing another long hour of raised voices.

'Yes we are Toothless' commented Hiccup, scratching his best friend behind the ear trying to win his support 'only so far neither has won.'

'Look, I'm not going to let this go. Hiccup, you're not... enough to do this' replied Stoick, murmuring and coughing over the missing word.

'Not what? Big, strong, take your pick!' Shouted Hiccup, this becoming one of the veryrare times he would actually shout, it being the first time it was at his father.

'Not VIKING enough! Ok! At the first sight of an axe you run, at the sheer sound of a sword battle you run' Stoick retorted, looking hiccup straight in the eye. 'Hiccup, you're not war material, your too... cowardly, and weak.'

'_ENOUGH'_roared the Night Fury, feeling insulted for his friend at the last comment. _'Hiccup is by no means cowardly. He is probably one of the bravest among you. No one tried out Hiccup's inventions on us dragons when we were at war, fearing one would actually work and the 'scrawny' child who made it would put the professionals to shame. I have seen them myself and I__know__they would work, given a chance.'_Growled Toothless, edging forwards towards Stoick who looked at him straight back, not showing any fear.

_Not one of you so called 'brave' Vikings dared show a bit of kindness to dragons when we were at war. No one dared to free a dragon that could cause you no harm; not even a TERROR! Was Hiccup so weak he didn't approach me alone? Was he so weak he didn't try and touch the most feared thing in your whole society? Half of the people here would rather go to ragnarok than meet me._

_But then Hiccup comes along and dares to free the most sought after dragon, me, and not only comes back after nearly losing his life, he dares to make friends with him, dares to comfort him and dares to fix him. So, Stoick, don't ever call Hiccup a coward while I'm around again or you'll lose that pretty mouth of yours all together._' Finished Toothless, trying to keep his dark-and-scary face on but a smug one was showing through.

'Is that a challenge?' asked Stoick, reaching towards the nearest hammer hanging from the wall, just in case the new, honorary 'Haddock' decided to have a small frenzy.

'No, it wasn't' butted in Hiccup, speaking up from his dazed state his best friends speech had left him in. 'I'm pretty sure it was a fact, besides, you two are not ever going to fight, never, got it?' he asked, glancing between the two much larger beings who both lowered their heads - just only slightly in Stoick's case. Leaning forwards onto the dragons neck, Hiccup breathed a quiet 'thanks' before looking back towards his dad.

'Well, it seems I may have been wrong about you being a complete coward Hiccup, and I'll hold my hands up to that. But you're still not going training.'

**Damn that Viking stubbornness!**Though Hiccup, but a quick 'persuasive talk' from Toothless soon got Stoick to change his mind. Ahhh, How Hiccup loved his dragon.

* * *

Well, here's to the first of many more one shots/drabbles/one-off's, whatever you want to call them. If anyone has any recommendations to short stories that I do, please do tell me in a review or pm. The only condition is that it must involve **Toothless**!

Thanks for reading,

**PLEASE R+R!**

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Blind Trust

Greetings!

Here is another short oneshot, and there may be more to come!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Summary: hiccup is teaching other Vikings from around the world to become friends with dragons, but some people lack that one thing crucial to a relationship with a dragon... Trust. And some people aren't willing to trust dragon even though they desperately want to have one of their own... So what better than a show of blind trust to change their minds?

* * *

"So you're sure these beasts won't just turn on us?' asked Ozur, gesturing towards Toothless without a Viking's usual nerves of steel. It had been around three months since the famous and inseparable duo's battle against _her majesty_ the Green Death, the evil dragon enslaving all of the others into harvesting food for her. Now that the word had gotten around that Berk had made peace with the 'devils' (now that dragon raids had suddenly stopped, numerous Viking scout ships had been sent to other islands to find out why)other clans had paid good money to have Hiccup teach them how to be friends with them.

"Positive" replied Hiccup, summoning a Deadly Nadder that had proved to be trustful of even the most Viking-like Vikings, to make first contact with Ozur. "Just reach out your hand – I promise she won't take it off – and hold it out. When Blue's ready, she'll put her snout in your hand and bang, you're on your way." Looking nervous – ok very nervous, the leader of possibly the most feared Viking clan in existence stretched out his shaking hand, worry plastered all over his beard covered face, in an attempt to prove he was capable of anything. But it was not so.

"I can't do it" he whispered, trying not to look weak in front of the smallest and scrawniest Viking child in existence. They killed my family and my friends, how in Hel's name can you expect me to reach out to one undefended?"

Sighing, Hiccup just held his hands up in the air, admitting defeat. He had been trying for the last hour, alone in the woods, with Ozur and a now sleeping Toothless to try and get to even touch Blue, but the only success that had come from the lesson was that now Ozur didn't need a battle hammer in order to face the Nadder face on. He had tried showing Blue's cute, friendly side by giving her fish and scratching that sweet spot under her neck but even when the dragon was incapacitated, the Chief still wouldn't even lay a finger on her.

"So are you just going to walk away?" belted Ozur after Hiccup, getting slightly angry with eh boys ignorance, "I paid gold for this lesson and I expect to get what I've been promised!"

"Ozur, I have tried with you but you just won't put even the slightest bit of trust into dragon, so you can't expect anything back. I have shown you everything I know to prove to you that unless you do something first, Blue won't attack but still you won't believe me. What will it take to get you to believe that dragons aren't the evil beings we once thought?" replied hiccup, trying to get the Viking to answer his own problem.

"Can't you just... I don't know. I just don't."

"Nor do I, I've put my neck on the line by taking you out here alone, away from the village, bu..." Hiccup trailed off, his face lifting slightly in the same way it did when Stoick admitted his love for his son. "That's just it, I'll put my neck on the line!" he yelled triumphantly, walking over to where Toothless was sleeping –for a Night Fury, he had extremely sensitive hearing yet it was so selective at times, such as when he was sleeping. "Toothless buddy, wake up I need your help," he whispered, trying to coax the dragon back into the land of the living, but all he got in return was a brief, indignant snort from the supposedly dead-to-the-world black log. "Oh come on toothless, if this works then we can go home, fly home even, and I'll get you some fish. Ok?" This time, the small boy was successful in reviving Toothless, who - at the mention of Cod – leapt from his sleeping position, jumped around in a circle, and sat down with his hind wriggling with impatience.

"How's this one going to help?" asked Ozur, still unsure of Hiccups plan.

"Trust me, as I'm about to trust _Toothless" _snapped back Hiccup – "this _dragon_ has a name, so call him by it, but for now just watch. Toothless, open your mouth wide for me please?" Toothless obliged willingly, albeit slightly confused. "Now drop your teeth too please", this time the dragon _'Gurrred?' _slightly in question without actually deploying his teeth, wanting a reason for what to him seemed like an act of violence.

"Toothless, please trust me on this one. Just drop your teeth and hold your mouth open, this won't wake a sec" begged Hiccup, seeing that Ozur was losing interest. In response, Toothless complied, allowing both humans to gaze upon his rows of perfectly formed, pearly white teeth.

"I'm waiting..." pestered Ozur, growing evermore impatient and weary.

"See here, this is how much I trust Toothless and a lot more dragons in Berk" sneered Hiccup, sticking his head inside Toothless's open mouth – if anyone were to enter the small clearing now, it would seem like the small boy was being eaten, but the truth was far from. "I have trusted Toothless with my life and I know he wouldn't clamp shut now, the same way I wouldn't be surprised that he would let me hold a sword over his neck because there's no way I would bring it down on him. That's what you need a taste of – if you ever want become true partners with a dragon, you need at least some of this blind trust of each other, otherwise you haven't got a hope in the world of it ever happening."

Ozur stood in amazement at someone recklessly risking their own life to help him. The chief wasn't only challenged now – no one was braver than him – but he also had a growing amount of respect for the 'Dragon Tamer', even though Hiccup hated that name... He didn't tame or train the fire breathing reptiles, he just showed both species, humans and dragon alike, what could be done if they trusted each other.

"So... Want to try again?" inquired Hiccup, hoping his completely safe stunt (both Toothless and Hiccup knew they would never harm each other) had done the trick. Ozur didn't reply, he just strode calmly over to the Nadder who was watching the event unfold and held out his hand, only shaking slightly but trying hard to hide it. Blue then stood on her two powerful legs and looked at the Chief straight in the eye... deciding on whether this particular Viking was worth a dragons kindness. Throwing caution to the wind she ever so slowly reached out and pressed her muzzle in Ozur's waiting hand.

And nothing happened.

And everything happened.

* * *

Like I said before, more one-shots may follow, so **PLEASE REVIEW** with thoughts and ideas!


End file.
